ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
White Mage Empyrean equipment guide
This is a list of White Mage Emyyrean equipment and upgrade items. It's based on my RDM and BLM guides. Feel free to correct any errors, but don't make any major changes. I'm trying to keep this simple. --Kraftlos 10:25, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Basic White Mage Empyrean Set This equipment is pretty weak. Most people will at least want to upgrade their equipment to +1 before bringing it into their regular rotation. Orison Attire Set Main Pieces * Orison Cap - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Attohwa for 20,000 Cruor * Orison Bliaud - Purchased from the Dominion Tactician in Abyssea - Altepa for 1,500 Dominion Notes * Orison Mitts - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Altepa for 25,000 Cruor * Orison Pantaloons - Purchased in Abyssea - Attohwa for 1,000 Resistance Credits * Orison Duckbills - Found in Gold Chests in Abyssea - Attohwa Accessories * Orison Locket - Drops from Karkadann (NM) in Abyssea - Vunkerl * Orison Earring - Drops from Long-Barreled Chariot (NM) in Abyssea - Altepa * Orison Cape - Drops from Mangy-tailed Marvin (NM) in Abyssea - La Theine +1 Seals To upgrade your equipment, you must be level 75 and you must have started the relevant trial. When you are ready, trade one piece of equipment to the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) and review the trial, then the moogle will inscribe the trial on your armor piece. When you've collected the seals, return and trade the armor and the required seals to the to chest on the right, then trade the armor to the Moogle receive the +1 version. Unfortunately, the three accessory pieces can't be upgraded. Orison Attire +1 Set * Cap - 8 Orison Seal: Head (Trial 4158) **'In Abyssea - Attohwa:' *** Notorious Monster: Wherwetrice, Whiro, Granite Borer *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet II, Desert Rain I *** Quest: Threadbare Tribulations * Bliaud - 10 Orison Seal: Body (Trial 4338) **'In Abyssea - Altepa:' ***Notorious Monster: Shaula *** Dominion Ops: Op 01, Op 05, Op 07, Op 11 ***Quest: Brygid the Stylist Strikes Back **'In Abyssea - Uleguerand:' ***Notorious Monster: Yaguarogui ***Quest: Look Out Below ***Dominion Ops: Op 02, Op 03 **'In Abyssea - Grauberg:' ***Notorious Monster: Ningishzida * Mitts - 8 Orison Seal: Hands (Trial 4318) ** In Abyssea - Altepa: *** Notorious Monster: Tablilla *** Dominion Ops: Op 01, Op 05 *** Quest: Help Not Wanted ** In Abyssea - Grauberg: ***Notorious Monster: Minaruja ***Dominion Ops: Op 02, Op 06, Op 08, Op 09 Op 10, Op 13 ***Quest: Chocobo Panic ** In Abyssea - Uleguerand: ***Notorious Monster: Koghatu * Pantaloons - 8 Orison Seal: Legs (Trial 4178) **'In Abyssea - Misareaux:' *** Notorious Monster: Gukumatz, Npfundlwa, Cep-Kamuy *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet I, Ward Warden I *** Quest: Cookbook of Hope Restoring * Duckbills - 8 Orison Seal: Feet (Trial 4198) **'In Abyssea - Vunkerl:' *** Notorious Monster: Chhir Batti, Div-e Sepid, Quasimodo *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet II *** Quest: Bad Communication +2 Jewels/Coins/Cards/Stones A lot of these can be obtained from zone bosses. It's always good to check and see if you can get several quests done at once. Like the previous upgrades, these are exchanged via the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. Because these are used by multiple jobs, you will be lotting against the other party or alliance members to get these. Orison Attire +2 Set *'Cap' - 6 Stones of Vision (Trial 4218) **Attohwa: Itzpapalotl, Titlacauan **Konschtat: Fistule, Eccentric Eve, Hadal Satiator *'Bliaud' - 9 Cards of Ardor (Trial 4378) **Altepa: Hedjedjet, Bennu **Grauberg: Alfard **Abyssea - Uleguerand : Empousa **Vunkerl: Sedna, Karkadann **Misareaux: Sobek **Attohwa: Titlacauan *'Mitts' - 6 Coins of Wieldance (Trial 4358) **Grauberg: Azdaja **Vunkerl: Ironclad Executioner **Attohwa: Titlacauan, Lusca **Misareaux: Ironclad Pulverizer, Tristitia * Pantaloons - 6 Cards of Balance (Trial 4238) ** Misareaux: Sobek, Tristitia ** Tahrongi: Chloris, Glavoid, Iratham *'Duckbills' - 6 Jewels of Voyage (Trial 4258) ** La Theine: Briareus Hadhayosh, Karkinos ** Vunkerl: Durinn, Sedna Category:Guides